Demands for hybrid cars or electric cars have recently grown rapidly and further increased demands therefor are expected also in the future. Such a car includes a motor as a drive source. A stator is one of members constituting such a motor and a stator is generally structured to include a stator core constituted of an annular yoke and teeth centripetally extending from this yoke, a coil formed of a winding wound around each tooth of this stator core, and an electric power distribution member for connecting the coils.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2005-160143, 2004-96841, 2006-333684, and 2007-104812 (Patent Documents 1 to 4) describe such an electric power distribution member. For example, according to Patent Document 1, one end portion of a coil is located on an inner circumferential side in a radial direction of a stator and the other end portion thereof is located on an outer circumferential side in the radial direction of the stator, a crossing member is arranged to connect an inner circumferential side end portion of a coil and an outer circumferential side end portion of another coil to each other, and the coils are connected to each other through the crossing member.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-304244 (Patent Document 5) describes adoption as a coil of a stator, a coil formed by employing a flat-type wire as a winding and winding this wire edgewise.